The utility power specifications for different countries and/or regions of the world can vary. For instance, supplied power in the U.S., Japan, and other countries typically falls within a low-voltage range of, for instance, 200-208 V, and supplied power in Europe, as well as certain other regions of the world, often falls within a high-voltage range of 380-415 V. Thus, computers, servers, data centers, etc., in different countries or regions of the world may have different source voltages, and therefore may need to be configured differently for the particular country or region within which they are used. This increases complexity of product manufacture and distribution, as well as requires that an appropriate electric power device be used in the appropriate location. Should a change occur, for instance, should a computer or data center be relocated, then the utility power specification at the new location may require a change to the electric power device. For instance, different electric power devices may be manufactured for use in different geographic locations in view of the different utility power specifications of the locations, and it may be necessary to purchase or substitute a new electric power device (e.g., converter) to comply with a new utility power specification as a result of a product relocation.